A world of Pastel coloured ponies! Version 1
by Jack1191
Summary: Jack lands in the world of Equestria, and he has to deal with Nightmare Moon, And prejudice from Princess Celestia. How will he react when he meets the Mane six? (Haha, Funny Joke MLP) fifth in the Adventure Series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This story is being written by someone who has never seen a MLPFIM episode, This is purely being written on knowledge using other stories and info gathered on the Wiki. I'm making myself clear when I say This is the only MLP story I'll EVER write.**

**Chapter I: Being Humanoid in a world of ponies means you're an Outcast.**

Jack was carefully flying the Crystal Ship through the Dimensional Plains and the Dimensional sensors went off, There was a species specific Genetic code hardwired to this Universe, So Jack activated the Dimensional Shielding. He pulled the Dimension crosser to It's inactive position and flicked a few levers before trying to make a good landing.

From what Jack could make out, There was no Corialis effect in play for this world, So Jack just surmised that Something did the effect for the planet. On the monitor, The planets statistics came up with a Powerful energy source, "Magic Huh? I wonder what sort I'll run into this time..." He chuckled to himself "I know dear, I'm getting a bit fussy with your interior again, Aren't I?" he asked, and there was a warbling noise "Okay, Okay, I'll settle down on the next Template..." Jack said as he remembered that he'd changed the Theme several times.

When he went outside the atmosphere tasted sweet, And Jack sighed "Well, At least there isn't any danger...Yet" Jack started walking when he noticed something, There was a Blue Barn that looked remarkably like the Doctor's TARDIS, Jack cautiously walked up to it, and knocked on the door.

After a brief Moment Jack sighed, It was just s Blue Barn. He turned when he heard the door creak "Now this is the planet Moxxoon, and this is where the Krafayis live" A Brown pony told a Grey furred Pegasus "This just looks like Equestria to me" The female replied, "Doctor, Why in God's name are you a Pony?" Jack asked, and the Brown Pony spun to face him "Jack! My god it's been a long time!, Actually It's been a Regeneration, Since this is my twelth one now!" The Doctor explained, Jack stood there in Shock, "So you fell into a World of what I can only assume to be of Ponies, And you abandoned the other Universe?" Jack asked, The Doctor nodded "Pretty much yeah. Now come along Derpy, we have adventures to go on!" And with that The TARDIS disappeared leaving Jack standing there.

He walked down the streets and saw a weird looking wolf, He sighed "A wolf made of wood? This is even more pathetic than Mike's attempt at cooking cheesecake!" He recalled the horrible gooey mess Mike created. He then charged his hands with Hyper Energy.

In a town only known as Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was wondering around looking for a certain store, when she heard a sudden explosion coming from the Direction of the Everfree forest, Rainbow Dash must've heard it too, Because she saw the Rainbow after-trail left by Her friends mad dash (Tee-Hee!) When she got to the Forest She was shocked to see a Bipedal Creature fighting a Timberwolf with It's bare hands! The Creature grabbed the Timberwolf and threw it into the air, It then Leaped high in the air above the currently falling timberwolf, and then it shot down, Faster than normal gravity at any rate. The Timberwolf got smashed into pieces from the attack, The Creature then dusted itself off.

After Jack finished the wooden abomination off, he noticed an Indigo Unicorn staring at him, and A rainbow maned Pegasus hovering above him "Ok, Definitely not subtle then...Damn" Jack sighed "Look it wanted a fight, And it got one. Alright?" Jack asked and the Unicorn slowly nodded "What are you?" She asked, and Jack sighed "I'm a Hyperonian, and my appearence is based on a Human Being, Which I assume you Don't have in this world?" Jack asked, The Unicorn shook her head and Jack sighed once more "You know, This dimensional travelling thing is starting to take it's toll on me" Jack started walking towards the Unicorn, and he brushed past it "See you soon, Gonna see the sights, You know" Jack told her, and With that he ran off at a speed that made her mouth drop open, Rainbow dash saw this "Hey pal! Don't think you can run off without a Race!" She flew after him.

Jack screeched to a Halt when he came to a sign which said **Welcome to Ponyville! **"Haha, Cute" Jack mumbled to himself whilst he walked through the town, His guesses were correct, This entire world was based on Ponies! He noticed that they all had brightly coloured coats, and their manes were coloured in many different colours too.

He then realised that if he was still in his Humanoid form; He was going to stick out like a sore thumb...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Going Hyper Sonic!..And giving most of Equestria a Headache...**

Jack had to admit he was impressed with the houses and the designs of the buildings that were in the small village, As he was looking he came across a sign that said **Sweet apple acres** Jack gave a small chuckle at the name before walking into the part of town.

The sign was completely true to It's words; When it said Acres it didn't mean one, it meaned Hundreds. There were tonnes of trees plotted around the farm and there were several Ponies Bucking the trees causing the Apples to fall down. Jack couldn't help but notice that they ALL had a Tattoo on their rear ends, There was another pony, Who had Orange fur and a Blonde mane, the Pony had three small red apples tattooed on it's flank. It then noticed the bipedal figure standing a few feet away from the barn. "Howdy Pardner!" Came a female voice, Jack glanced downwards and saw the pony he had been looking at "Oh er...Hey there" He replied with a little bit of uncertainty.

The two conversed Jack helping with the apple picking, Well I say picking because Jack climbed the trees and grabbed the apples whilst Applejack just kicked them, Either method was just as efficient. Applejack noticed Jack was putting them into his coat pocket, Which even after a whole tree's worth of apples hadn't expanded like a normal pocket would, He just simply kept on supplying them there "So You say you're from another Dimension, Why haven't you changed into a Pony like you mentioned to the restricted forms for the particular Universe?" The Orange mare questioned, and Jack paused from collecting the apples "My ship, which is in the Everfree forest, Has dimensional shielding, which she passes onto me, Therefore allowing me to retain my Humanoid form. I've only used the shield twice so far so it's been quite a while since I last used it..." Jack paused and leapt down from the tree, He grabbed a few baskets from Applejacks cart, And started loading them with apples. Once he'd emptied his pockets a good fourteen baskets were full, "So ah, how'd you fit all those apples into your pocket sugarcube?" Applejack questioned "My pockets have small pieces of tech embedded in them, But for the sake of simplicity, They're dimensionally trancendental, Meaning they're bigger on the inside." Jack explained and he walked off "See you later ma'am, and Good day!" Jack said before running off at a good 400MPH.

Jack had soon been intercepted by Pinkie pie, who could talk like she didn't need oxygen, or the fact that she could stretch her limbs about ten times their normal size. He just surmised this was normal with the Hyperactive partygoer, and decided not to question it. After agreeing to go to a **Welcome to Ponyville** party, he walked off.

He heard a loud swoosh noise and he instinctively stepped to the side, which showed the Rainbow maned Pegasus from earlier "Look pal, I've seen you running, You think you're the fastest?" Rainbow asked and Jack just sighed "Look, I really need to find some parts for a mechanical project" Jack walked towards a part store only to be intercepted by the rainbow maned Pegasus again "No way! not without a race!" Jack just sighed, "Alright then. A race around equestria, and we'll go by Air" Jack told her, Rainbow snorted "How're you gonna go by air; You don't even have any wings" This sentence was cut short when there was a flash and two beautiful Golden wings with crystal fragments appeared on Jacks back "Like I said, We'll be racing in the air. I don't wanna cause unnecessary vandalism below" And with that he soared into the air, High above the trees of the Everfree forest.

Fluttershy was deemed the refferee, and Whilst she was currently shocked at Jacks impossible wings, She agreed to be the ref, Even with a megaphone, Her voice was barely audible "On your marks...Get set...GO!" And with that the Yellow furred Pegasus was left in the dust.

Rainbow was able to lose Jack quite easily causing her to laugh, Only for her to abruptly stop when Jack shot ahead of her, She was impressed by Jacks flying skills, as he was able to dodge any obstacles that got in his way with ease, The whole process of Rainbow Dash leading and then Jack was boring her out and she decided to go for her Ultimate trick, The Sonic Rainboom, She started rushing forward eventually creating a Mach speed cone, and after a small while she left Jack in the dust with a Rainbow ring, She laughed, and looked behind her, To find Jack's Mach speed cone sparking with electrical energy in every possible direction and without any warning she heard a High pitched squeal and she saw a Golden trail, with Golden rings in a pattern following her opponent, her Jaw dropped, How fast could this guy go?!

As it turned out, The whole of Equestria heard the HyperSonic Boom, because when Jack returned he found Twilight standing glaring at him "Err...This is the reason why this tactic was banned on my homeworld?" Jack tried, this only made matters a LOT worse...

Jack was told that he had to go to Canterlot because of the Magnificent desturbance he had caused, This caused Jack to sigh "I'll fly there in the morning!" Jack told Twilight, Who was glaring heavily at him with each word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: So she can raise the sun; I can create Black holes and stars!**

Jack had been grumpy all morning, Twilight and her friends insisted that they came with him and he begrudgingly allowed them to. Rainbow Dash was currently bombarding him with Questions "So How'd you manage to make a Sonic boom like that?" Was one of her questions, Jack sighed "It wasn't a Sonic boom, I wasn't travelling at the speed of sound, But at the speed of Light. It's known as a HyperSonic boom, And because of the earsplitting sound it produces, It was banned in my Homeworld for a Reason!" Jack huffed as he finished his explaination, And Rainbow Dash was shocked, He could fly faster than the speed of _**Light! **_

After another hour, they arrived in another city, where Ponies were more abundant and They mostly consisted with Ponies with Dollar and Cent symbols for tattoos. As he was walking he noticed a Mint coloured pony staring at his hands, He looked down at his hands and then back at the Pony "Err...Yes? Can I help you?" Jack asked with a bit of Uncertainty, the pony shot forward and grabbed his hand "Gah! What're you doing?" Jack asked "Human! Oh my gosh You're a Human!" The female pony rambled, Jack shook his head "Sorry no, I'm not a Human, But I'm Humanoid" Jack claimed and he wondered about something...If This world was FULL of Ponies, Then why did a Pony know about a Human Being?

Jack talked briefly with the Mare, Who he later learned was known as Lyra Heartstrings, and then once he'd finished he'd been ushered by Twilight to the Canterlot Royal castle. As the elements and Jack approached the castle the armoured guards unsheathed their...wings and pointed them at Jack "Seriously? You can't even give them swords?" He questioned and he walked forward "I was the one who caused the disturbance, and Celestia ordered me to come here" Jack explained and after a Long moment they nodded and opened the gates "She's the Solar Princess, and she raises the sun every morning" Twilight explained to Jack, Who snorted "Well at the Academy, I was taught how to make suns and Black holes" He continued walking down the corridors oblivious to the stares of shock and spite he was getting.

When they got to the throne room, Jack didn't even glance around and he noticed a White Alicorn sitting on a throne "Princess Celestia, I presume?" Jack asked and the Alicorn nodded carefully studying the Mans body, He was quite well built, He had decent sized muscles, and he had a Prominent dress sense. "So I was called to come here because of the loud noise?" Jack asked and The princess got up and started pacing the room "A noise that big from a simple move is a powerful feat, One of which could be quite dangerous, Meaning to the ears of the society" Celestia started explaining and Jack sighed "Well, Okay, Yes, I was a _Bit _inconsiderate for the Ponies eardrums, But RD challenged me to a Race which should be won by any means possible right?" Jack asked with his arms wide, Celestia didn't care about the creatures games "It was still inconsiderate and now over twelve thousand Ponies are Deaf thanks to your little stunt" Jack rolled his eyes "Look, I said I'm sorry and that means I'm sorry, Ask Doctor Whooves if you don't believe me but Goddammit, I'm not going to prison because of this!" Jack then proceeded to Sonic Boom out of the room leaving a signature golden ring in his wake, Twilight sighed and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Uh-huh! The Summer Sun celebration went well!**

Jack hadn't been seen for two years, Some say he'd returned to his own Universe while others say that he was hiding from the Royal Guard, As he'd ran away from what was supposed to be a Court meeting with Celestia, Today though was the 1000th Year of Celestia's rein and thus the 1000th Summer sun celebration.

Jack hid himself as another Pony walked by, he was thinner than a tree trunk, and He hadn't eaten for months, Thanks to his superior biology, He was able to continually use Synthesis energy to prevent Malnutrition or Dehydration from happening, He'd been repeating the process for a good few weeks now, and each time he managed to salvage Items from the Crystal Ship, But unfortunately for him, Twilight found his beloved ship and hid it away in her Library.

Jack picked up a newspaper which had randomly been dropped on the streets "Huh...So the Princess is having a little festival is she? Well I'd better go. Just to Apologise of course, as my Synthesis energy will be reaching it's limit in a couple of days" Jack talked to himself a Lot now. And anyone who listened in would think he had just escaped from a mental asylum.

The second problem he was facing was the fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb, and he knew Unicorn biology; Their horns would negate any mind perception spells that would come their way, Thus making his Perception Filter useless.

He had heard about the summer sun Celebration, Maybe he should go there, He knew he could outrun any and everypony that came his way, He snorted at the terminology Everypony; What a stupid word.

It was now about 16'00PM, and the sun was going to go down soon, Luckily because of the ruckus about the Solar Princess visiting Ponyville (Another Stupid word) Jack was able to slip into the building with practised ease. When he was in he noticed the building was still being prepared, Pony based confectionry placed on the tables, Jack was hungry but he ignored the burning sensation of hunger burning in his stomach, Which protested with a low growl, This caused one of the Pegasus to turn in his direction, He could tell she was part of the Wonderbolts as it were because of the blue and yellow uniform, She had a blazing Orange mane, and her fur was a lighter shade of the same orange, She looked around for a second, and disregarded the noise as part of her imagination.

An hour later Ponies flooded in through the doors, He recognized the Elements of Harmony easily, as he'd raided Several ponies minds without permission, he waited for the right moment as Celestia would be there in any minute, Or so Jack thought...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Nightmare Moon! What a stupid name!**

Jack waited for several minutes and a old mare came to the stage "Now I'm sure there's a reasonable explaination!" Mayor Mare exclaimed and The Elements were looking around nervously, That was a definite sign of trouble, as they would be prepared for this kind of thing...But Jack only had three Stallions recounts of the events to go on He sincerely wished that his Time sense was aligned to this Universe so he could distinguish the fact of if this was a fixed or in flux point of time, Something told him it was an In Flux event and Jack sighed heavily.

Out of nowhere a Black furred Alicorn with a deep blue mane appeared, She had a Moon and two stars on her flank, By the way the crowd gasped Jack could only tell that this was going to get a whole lot worse.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight exclaimed and Jack was to preoccupied in watching the sky turn black, As it turns out, Nightmare Moon had made the planet go into Eternal night, and Jack sighed at the stupidness of the plan, But they did have the right to fear the dark, you know; Vashta Narada and all that.

Jack rushed forward at a lesuirely 100MPH, "Okay, then Twilight! Use the Elements!" Jack swivelled to face the Gawping elements "Guys! We have Nightmare Moon to deal with here, and you lot are doing perfect imitations of Fishes!" Jack chided them, and Twilight shook her head "They're at the Canterlot Royal Castle! And why are you here of all times?" Twilight asked him and Jack shrugged "To forgive her for my rudeness, Travelling through five different Universes would do that to you, And I wonder how the Old girl is doing right now! She's had to deal with the dimensional barriers!" Jack explained erratically flinging his arms over the place.

Jack turned to the Glaring Nightmare Moon "Finished girls?" The Alicorn villain asked, and Shot a deep indigo blast of magic, The girls closed their eyes expecting one of them to go down but when they opened they saw a Transparent golden shield protecting them, and Jacks hands fuming heavily with golden dust.

Jack walked forward "Hey! You know, I was the one talking, so you aim for me!" Jack jabbed a thumb at his chest, When he sighed he continued "Look, I know You're Luna and I know you still love Celestia." Nightmare Moon growled "THAT NAME HAS NO MEANING TO ME ANYMORE!" She Roared Royal canterlot voice in full blast, Jack didn't even flinch "You know, I've went up against things you wouldn't believe; I took down the God of disaster Fatalis, And I slayed A Deviljho to protect my loved ones, You think I would be intimidated by someone who's got a Loud voice and a stupid name?!" Jack finished and by now Rainbow Dash Facehoofed, He was really for it now!

"I TOOK DOWN THE AIR GOD AMATSUMAGATSUCHI TO PROTECT THE YUKAMO VILLAGE, AND I DID ALL OF THIS IN THE POWER OF LOVE AND TRUST!" Jacks body was enveloped in a Golden glow...

**AN-I'm sorry that there was a Lot of shouting in this storyline and I ruined one of the main things in MLP, But rest assured I'll make it up.**

**Now references:**  
**-God of Disaster Fatalis: This was my own nickname for Fatalis as when you get hit by her in Monster hunter then you're Dead, Literally all her moves are one hit kills!**  
**-Deviljho: As you know, I've used this monster a couple of times, But it's because Deviljho is SO badass! It has a neverending stomach and it looks absolutely terrifying! The Cover for My The New Hunter story is a Deviljho!.**  
**-Air God Amatsumagatsuchi: I have always loved this monster for the fact that it can conjure up storms that would rival the Kushala Daora in power, But nay, It had to be mentioned!**  
**-The Village of Yukamo: This is basically the Main HUB world for MHP3RD (Monster Hunter Portable 3rd) and the place where you partake in all your quests!**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers**  
**~Jack1191**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: If the Elements Don't work; Then just go Cosmic!**

The Elements covered their eyes from the bright golden glow and once it stopped they looked up to see Jack in a Golden flame, With wings, A Translucent Shield and A mace. They stood there gawping at the sight and Jack spoke up "Well, What now Moonie?" Jack crooned, and This caused The Luna Tyrant to charge at him...Only to miss and run into a wall.

"Oooh...That is gonna leave a mark...And I don't mean that little tattoo on your butt" Jack explained and dashed into Nightmare's stomach sending her through the wall, Rainbow was stunned to silence at the display of power and watched as Nightmare Moon shot powerful spell after powerful spell, Only for each one to be disregarded by Jack at the last minute who deflected them with his shield. He rushed towards Nightmare Moon only for her to disappear and for him to collide with the Ground...HARD.

Jack got up and sniggered "That was fun, It's not everyday you smash your head into the ground causing an earthquake!" Jack joked and pressed a few buttons on what looked like to be a watch, Nightmare Moon was able to score a couple of successful hits which only diminished part of Jacks Cosmic Aura, He found what he needed and summoned Eight different coloured beads, One being Yellow, One being Deep Blue, One Being Light Blue, One being Red, One being Black with a Red Bolt, One being a Lighter yellow and One being Silver.

The Beads started spinning erratically around Jack eventually causing another Blinding light, Revealing a changed Jack, His wings were more Majestic, and He had his Solar blade as one of his weapons. This was what Jack was trying to achieve all along, Drag the Lunar Tyrant along for the ride and then just throw it all back in her face.

He moved at blinding speeds striking Nightmare Moon from every angle "Argh! Why you little..." Jack stopped to hover above her for a few seconds "Now you see, I'm taller than you so were you referring to me, or them?" Jack pointed at the Elements gaining a pointed stare from the White Pony, He chuckled and then resumed his attack, Once Nightmare moon was crippled and damaged enough He pushed past her mental barriers to find her true self, Nightmare Moon wasn't about to give in so easily so she threw up Mental block after mental block which Jack tore down without any effort, Him being a Level 12 Telepath and Alicorns only being a Mere level 6 telepath.

Once he found her safe haven he pushed inside to find a shivering Deep Blue Alicorn, "Don't worry, I'm here to save you!" The Alicorn nodded and Jack gently took her hoof he combined his mental energies with Lunas and Nightmare Moon was therefore kicked from her mind, Jack retreated Healing the damage his invasion had caused and then with one last farewell, Left Luna to it.

He saw Luna's Limp body and started hovering down to it, He dismissed his form, and The Beads went back into his watch, He then crouched down and stroked Luna's Mane "Looks like I went overboard" Jack muttered and noticed the Elements Glaring at him "Ok, I'll heal her!" Jack then turned to the body and breathed in, Synthesis energy laced his fingertips and he brushed it carefully across the wounds, Healing them with each brush, He stroked Luna's bloody mane which caused the energy to return the starry mane back to it's beautiful state, Jack then proceeded to gently heal her Horn.

Celestia bursted in and found Jack stroking various bits of her sister, Naturally she took it in the wrong way "YOU!" She cried and Jack swiftly turned "Oh for the love of...I was healing her, as I fought her as Nightmare Moon, and I caused a LOT of damage...Not only to the building but to her as well, Twilight please explain!" And with that, he continued healing Luna's wounds, And Twilight walked forward "It's true, We left the Elements at the Canterlot castle, So Jack fought Nightmare Moon himself!" She tried explaining and Celestia looked at Jack and then at Twilight, She then heard a Gasp for air Luna coughed "Easy there my dear, You'll have Synthesis energy sickness being brought back from the dead!" Jack told her and Everybody gasped "You KILLED her?!" The Elements screamed and Jack sighed "The Advanced Cosmic form is one of the most powerful forms from Hyperon, and Considering I attacked her with my Solar blade, She couldn't take the strain!" Jack explained and then turned to Luna.

Jack helped Luna get onto her hooves and She managed after a couple of minutes, "Now Synthesis energy Sickness is something which ALL Hyperonians get after a While, But considering your Biology, I should say the after effects may be different...The Usual symptoms are minor Memory Blips, Food Cravings and Weird Obsessions!" Jack finished with a tone of embarrassment "I remember the Time I had the obsession to Paint anything and everything green!" Jack finished.


	7. Finale

**Chapter VII: Farewells**

Once Jack had gotten his Crystal ship back, He started making gifts for his fellow friends, And after fifty minutes, He had all of the gifts ready, He just needed to stop by on an old friend. He stepped out of the Library where the Crystal ship was being kept and ran into Pinkie Pie on his way to a clearing, After a bunch of nonsense she bounced off, and Jack started running down the Plains, and Then in a Brilliant flash his wings appeared allowing him to fly, He flew into Rainbow Dash on his way to Mach speed and Rainbow followed him.

Rainbow was Just doing her normal job as a weather Pony when she saw Jack zoom by, She started following him wondering what he was up to, "Hey Jack!" she called and Jack looked back "Oh hey Dash! I've gotta meet an old friend you know ol' Doctor Whooves or Time turner or whatever he's going by now!" Jack turned and visibly started accelerating and So did Rainbow, But she couldn't keep up, It was as if Jack had perfected the method for supersonic flight, and when he broke the sound barrier once again, The same golden ring shot out, and Rainbow Dash noticed a Purple trail following the Golden one, She then saw Jack move a hand in front of him, where a Purple beam of energy shot and impacted an area of the sky, It opened into a Clouded vortex for what Dash could see, but as soon as Jack had flew into it the portal closed behind him.

Jack flew down the passages of the Time Vortex when a Familiar Blue Barn came into view, He hovered down in front of the doors and knocked, The Doors opened to reveal a stunned looking Pegasus "Err...Doctor, It's your friend Jack..." Derpy called back and he heard a galloping sound "So you chose this method of travel again huh?" The Doctor asked and Jack shook his head, "I have a gift for you Doctor, and I may not see this version of you again so I made this one for you" Jack then hugged the Pony Doctor and then Flew off into the wild storms of the Vortex.

Jack looked for a possible Re-entry point directly above the Library and he went back in time about twenty seconds before he told Rainbow Dash and he shot the Remaining Vortex Vapour at the particular point...

Twilight was wondering where Jack had gotten to, He said that he was Going to see an Old friend, and as she was pondering on who it was she heard a loud noise and she saw a Cloudy tunnel open up above her house, Her Jaw dropped as Jack flew out of the Portal. "Oh hi twiley, I was wondering if I could stay at Your house for a few more hours" Jack asked and without a word Twilight nodded, Rainbow came flying a few seconds later "Hey twiley do you...know...where...Jack...Is..."Each word was said with a lengthening gap, and Jack sighed "Time Travel Rainbow Dash, I pranked you good this time!" Jack joked as he walked into the library.

He walked into the Crystal Ship and turned off the Dimensional shielding and Jack collapsed abruptly afterwards...He awoke a few hours later and found himself as an Alicorn, He had his own wings and he assumed he shot his Hyper rays from his horn, His tattoo was a Shield with Golden Sparkles and a perfect cut gem.

Twilight was starting to get worried, Jack had went into the Crystal Ship and he hadn't come back out yet, She was about to knock when the door opened and a Beatiful Golden Alicorn stepped out, "Sorry about the wait, I had to turn the Dimensional Shields off so I could say the Farewell properly" Jack explained and The elements and the Princesses looked at him in shock, There wasn't any Male Alicorns around at this Present time, and they were rare enough before they became exstinct, Celestia noticed his Mane was a Sparkling Gold and His wings were embedded with beautiful crystals.

"Anyways the Gifts. For my fellow Applefarmer I have a special Stack of Baskets for you!" He levitated the Baskets over to AppleJack who couldn't tell what the difference was, and Jack chuckled "You remember that chat we had about my pockets?" Jack asked and AJ nodded "They're like that. They have Dimensional Engineering implemented in them, Making them bigger on the inside!" Jack told her and realisation struck Applejack, and she hugged Jack.

He gave Twilight a Guide about the Multiverse and A book about weird and Wonderful spells. Celestia got herself a Hypersonic pendant, and Luna got herself a Galaxy tablet, Which Jack had told her was Basic Solar engineering for his race. Rarity got an insta-Revitalise conditioner, and Pinky Got recipes for different types of Hyperonian Cakes and Confectionary. Rainbow Dash got a restricted Hypersonic Pendant, Which allowed One Hypersonic boom in a month, and Fluttershy got a Translation tablet which she could use to perfectly connect with her pets.

Jack gave his final farewells and Entered the Crystal Ship, He switched on the Dimensional shielding and felt his body revert back to it's original state, He flicked the Dimension Crosser Lever and started flicking levers and pushing buttons, After the stabilizers, Jack pressed the Deatomisation button which caused the original deatom process to occur.

**AN-This is the end of the fifth in the Adventure Series and this is By far the most annoying to do, Mainly because I don't actually have anything to base the story off of. Anyways, This is the end of the Story. **

**Keep On Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


End file.
